La question ( pourquoi m'aimerais-tu?)
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Two-shots tournant autour d'une question que se pose Alec. La première partie sera durant un mauvais jour, et la seconde pendant un bon jour. Les histoires partagent probablement une chronologie mais devraient être considérées comme séparées au cas ou quelque chose soit répété. [Légèrement UA] Malec {les trois premiers chapitres sont de l'angst et le dernier du fluff}
1. Mauvais jour - Chapitre 1

_Note de la traductrice :_

 _Me voici avec une traduction d'une histoire que je trouve tout mignonne : The Question ( Why would you love me? ) dont voilà le lien s/11388292/1/The-Question-Why-would-you-Love-Me pour ceux qui parleraient bien anglais ^^. Je remercie l'auteur de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic ! _

_Cette traduction est un cadeau de rentrée pour **Bluee-apple98** , et pour tous les fans de Malec en général car il n'y a que trop peu de fic sur eux en français !_

 _Il y aura au total quatre chapitres, posté chaque mercredi jusque fin septembre. Pas de bêta lecture dont je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste quelques fautes._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Note de l'auteur NiennorNight: 

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Cassandra Clare donc ne possède aucun des personnages.**

* * *

 **La Question**

* * *

Ceci est un léger UA, se déroulant autour de La Cité des âmes perdues quand Alec avait peur et doutait de leur relation, mais dans un autre univers, où les affreux événements de l'infâme page 511 n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar.

Ou dans un monde bien meilleur où Camille n'atteint pas le 21ème siècle.

* * *

 _ **J'aimerais pouvoir me voir à travers tes beaux yeux...**_

 **Mauvais jour**

Alec se réveilla en sursaut, respirant lourdement, des souvenirs du rêve qu'il venait de faire s'évanouissant déjà. Il se souvenait seulement de petits bouts et fragments de son cauchemar... Il y avait... Un passage souterrain...et Magnus... Magnus disant-

' _Non! Non...Non c'était un rêve... Juste un rêve...'_

Il secoua la tête violemment. Il ne pouvait, ni n'essayait de retrouver le reste... Il ne le voulait pas. Par inadvertance, Alec porta une main à ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré.

' _Il ne le ferait pas... Il...Il m'aime... N'est-ce pas? Mais...'_

" **Non pas que ça change quoi que ce soit".** Des images fragmentées du sorcier en train de s'éloigner, le laissant seul dans le froid revinrent spontanément, et il secoua la tête à nouveau, essayant de les chasser.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Magnus qui était profondément endormi son bras étalé sur lui, le maintenant près, et se retrouva à fixer le visage du sorcier dans la chambre aux lumières tamisées.

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouverte, son visage était paisible et sa main fine s'aggripait à la chemise d'Alec tandis qu'il dormait. Endormi, sa peau caramel était dépourvue de maquillage et de paillettes et il parraissait encore plus jeune qu'en temps normal, et très vulnérable. Le Néphilim sourit involontairement; Il était si beau...

 _'Pourquoi... Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi... m'aimerait... moi?'_ Bien que le rêve avait déjà disparu, il se souvenait encore de la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de se réveiller. Magnus s'éloignant de lui, le laissant seul dans les Ténèbres. Davantage de sombres pensées envahirent son esprit, et il sentit son coeur se serrer.

 _'Même si c'était juste un rêve... C'est inévitable... Bientot il va se rendre compte... qu'il n'a aucune raison de m'aimer... d'être avec moi... Bientot il reprendra ses esprits et me quittera...'_ Il sentit les larmes lui bruler les yeux; ' _Je dois y aller... Je le réveillerai...'_ Il essaya de doucement ouvrir les doigts du sorcier qui s'accrochaient toujours à sa chemise, sans le réveiller mais il échoua.

"Alec?" demanda Magnus en le regardant à travers des yeux mi-clos lourds de sommeil et le garçon sentit son coeur faire une embardée. ' _Si beau...'_

"Qu'est-ce qui en va pas mon ange?" Murmura le sorcier inquiet quand le garçon en dit rien. Alec dut réprimer un sangot montant dans sa poitrine. ' _Il est si parfait... et tout ce que je suis c'est...'_

"Rien" dit-il finalement, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de toute pensée, alors qu'il essayait de rendre sa voix aussi régulière que possible. "Je n'en ai ue pour une minute" ajouta-t-il en se levant, et Magnus le laissa aller à contre-coeur. «Ne me fais pas attendre!» l'interpela-t-il, souriant. Alec se força à sourire et disparut rapidement dans la salle de bain fermant la porte derrière lui et s'écroula contre elle, glissant au sol. Tous les sentiments négatifs et peurs qu'il contenait depuis si longtemps, le frappèrent comme une vague une fois qu'il fut seul. Il empoigna sa tête dans ses mains et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, luttant pour réprimer les sanglots qui prenaient possession de son corps. Des pensées cruelles, remontées à la surface tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

 _'tu n'es bon à rien!' 'Laideron' 'Inutile' 'monstre' 'Personne ne pourrait t'aimer' 'Mauviette'_

"Stop..." Il craqua "Ne pense pas, Ne pense pas,Ne pense pas..." Il scanda mais en vain, les larmes tombant de ses yeux bleus. Dans sa tête, il revoyait Magnus, le regardant froidement, comme s'il était un étranger qu'il n'aimait même pas.

 _'Bientot il te verra pour ce que tu es réellement... Et il te laissera tomber comme tu le mérites... Juste comme il l'a fait dans ce rêve...Tu ne mérites pas son amour.'_

Un autre sanglot passa ses lèvres et il se recroquevilla, essayant de se ressaisir.

 _'Respire, ne pense pas, vide ton esprit...'_ Il s'ordonna à lui-même, mais les voix en chancelaient pas.

 _'Odieux' 'Déchet' 'Inutile'_

"Non, non, non..." il gémit "Stop, stop..."

Un coup à la porte le tira de sa rêverie. "Sayang? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu vas bien?" demanda Magnus depuis l'autre côté de la porte et Alec se mordit violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang dans sa tentative pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il prit une grande inspiration et une fois de plus, essaya de stabiliser sa voix avant de parler, mais échoua misérablement et bégaya, "O-Oui, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas?"

"Alexander, tu es un horrible menteur, laisse moi entrer." "Je...Je vais bien Magnus... Va dormir..." _Il ne peut pas me voir comme ça... Il me détestera... Je suis si pathetique et faible..._ Malgré tout, Magnus ne voulait rien savoir. «Alexander!» Il haussa la voix avec un ton autoritaire "Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte maintenant, pardonne moi, je vais la détruire !" Un rire échappa aux lèvres du Néphilim et il sourit doucement malgré lui ' _Autoritaire...'_

"Alec!" répéta-t-il et la garçon soupira, une pensée positive embellissant enfin son esprit; ' _Il a l'air vraiment inquiet... Il doit avoir beaucoup d'affection...'_

Ce fut éphémère, cependant, et bientôt remplacé par quelque chose de plus sombre. ' _Il est juste en colère contre toi parce que tu agis comme un gamin, c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'il crie.'_

"Magnus..." appela-t-il fatigué; ' _Il ne peut pas me voir comme ça...'_ " **S'il te plait."** supplia-il, et ajouta ensuite dans un soupir, "Je ne veux pas que tu me haisses encore plus vite..." Cependant, Magnus entendit, " **Quoi?"** la voix du sorcier résonna incrédule "Alexander ! Qu'est-ce que cela est censé vouloir dire? Je ne pourrais **jamais** te hair ! Ouvre la porte!"

 _'Si seulement c'était vrai...'_ pensa Alec, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses genoux à nouveau. 'Je suis désolé...' Dit-il seulement et ensuite retomba dans le silence, enlassant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Il recommença une fois de plus à sangloter, les voix plus cruelles que jamais, maintenant qu'il ne les ignorait plus.

 _'Tout est de ta faute... **tout!'**_ accusa sa voix intérieure, et il hoqueta, luttant pour respirer à travers ses larmes.

 _'Pourquoi.. Tout était si parfait, pourquoi maintenant?'_ se demanda-t-il en se roulant en boule, abandonnant face aux sanglots qui détruisaient son corps. Il était si loin, perdu dans sa douleur, qu'il ne remarqua pas l'ombre sur lui, ni n'entendit les légers pas venant dans sa direction. Soudainement, il sentit des bras familiers, forts mais doux autour de lui, l'étreignant fermement et la chaleur et senteur adorée de Magnus l'enveloppant.

"Comment... Comment as-tu...?" bégaya-t-il "Je suis un sorcier bébé... J'ai crée un portail bien sur... Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais rester loin alors que tu souffrais?" Quand Alec demeura silencieux, Magnus continua. "Mon ange... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Es-tu blessé?" Alec l'étreignit juste en retour, s'attachant désespérement à lui comme à un lien vital. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé..." bredouilla -t-il dans le t-shirt du sorcier, le tachant de larmes.

"Alexander..."

La façon dont Magnus disait son nom à chaque fois, était si réconfortante... Cela faisait le sentir aimé. Magnus le murmurait comme une prière, avec de l'adoration filtrant dans sa voix, comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose de beau et chéri... Pas le garçon brisé dans ses bras qui ne croirait jamais qu'il _**puisse**_ etre _n'importe laquelle_ de ces choses... Maintenant, il y avait aussi une profonde tristesse dans la voix du sorcier, voyant son aimé se briser en morceaux comme cela, et ne sachant pas pourquoi, ou ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. "Alexander" répéta-t-il, "Est-ce..." sa voix faiblit et se cassa "Est-ce que J'ai... fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé?"

La tête d'Alec se releva brusquement "Non!" il hurla, regardant au fond des yeux de Magnus "Non, non, non, non, non... Jamais ! Tu... **Tu** , es parfait... Tout est de ma faute... Je... Je ne suis pas assez bien..." dit-il d'une voix fragile. "Je ne vais jamais... **Pourrait** jamais...etre... assez bien pour toi. Assez bien pour te mériter..."

Magnus le regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot, l'incrédulité gravée sur ses beaux traits. " **Quoi?"** réussit-il à dire, finalement.

"J'ai peur..." Alec continua, la voix basse.

…

* * *

 **note de l'auteur NiennorNight :**

 **Okay ! Changement de plans ! Parce que j'avais deux brouillons et n'a pas pu choisir entre eux, je vais les ajouter les deux ! Donc, à la fois le chapitre 2 et 3 arrievtn tout de suite après la fin du chapitre 1. Considérez les comme deux fins alternatives.**

* * *

 _ **J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! S'il vous plait, faites moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé jusque là ! {je m'excuse si c'était OOC ! Je suis désolé ! }**_

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice :_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ! la suite mercredi prochain ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)_


	2. Mauvais jour - Chapter 2 (fin alt 1)

_Note de la traductrice : voilà comme promis le second chapitre! je rappelle que l'histoire originale appartient à NiennorNight. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, reviewent et/ou mettent en favori !_

 _ **Bluee-apple98** , c'est encore pour toi ! ;)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Cassandra Clare et donc ne possède aucun des personnages.**

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 2 ! Considérez la comme la fin alternative #1 !**

* * *

 **Précédemment :** **Tu** , es parfait... Tout est de ma faute... Je... Je ne suis pas assez bien...» dit-il d'une voix fragile. « Je ne vais jamais... **Pourrait** jamais...etre... assez bien pour toi. Assez bien pour te mériter...» Magnus le regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot, l'incrédulité gravée sur ses beaux traits. « **Quoi?** » réussit-il à dire, finalement. «J'ai peur...» Alec continua, la voix basse.

 **...**

* * *

« J'ai peur... du jour ou tu me verras pour ce que je suis vraiment... du jour où tu me diras de disparaître de ta vue... du- »

« Alexander. **Stop** » ordonna Magnus, sa voix grave, agrippant les épaules du jeune homme pour le forcer à le regarder. « Arrête ca... _**S'il te plait...**_ » supplia-t-il d'une voix plus douce remplie d'angoisse, essuyant délicatement les larmes d'Alec. « Je te vois **déjà** pour ce que tu es déjà. »

Les yeux céruléens d'Alec s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il hoqueta, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains « Je suis désolé.. Je … Je vais... partir »

Magnus attrapa doucement mais fermement ses poignets, éloignant les mains du garçon de son visage « Shh... » il chantonna « Regarde moi... » Alec le fit, croyant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pourrait contempler l'homme qu'il aimait impossiblement fort. « Je te regarde... » dit Magnus à voix basse soutenant le regard d'Alec qui le regardait en retour, un regard d'angoisse imprimé sur son magnifique visage. « Et sais-tu ce que je vois ? »

« Un échec... » murmura le Nephilim brisé, les larmes lui remontant aux yeux. « Un monstre... une abom- »

Magnus le coupa avec un baiser qui fit que le garçon le regarda choqué. « Non. Non et **non** » dit fermement le sorcier. « Tout faux. Je vois une bel ange. **Mon** beau, gentil ange que le monde cruel a brisé. Et tu sais ce que je vais faire ? » demanda-t-il à Alec qui était toujours figé sous le choc et fit seulement non de la tête en réponse. « Je vais te protéger. De tout. » dit-il, l'enlaçant fort, son ton déterminé. « Même de toi. Ou pluôt, toi **avant** tout. Stupide, stupide néphilim... » murmura-t-il dans son oreille. « Ouvre les yeux ! You are perfect ! J'aurais été complètement stupide de te laisser partir, encore plus de te faire vraiment partir de moi-même ! La seule façon dont tu peux te débarraser de moi est de me demander de te laisser... et le **penser vraiment**. » ajouta-t-il après coup.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça ! » cria Alec, se remettant finalement du choc. "mais.." son énergie se dissipa. « mais je ne comprends pas... **comment** peux-tu **croire** ça ? Je suis faible, inutile... bon à rien... » répéta-t-il les mots qui sonnaient constamment dans son esprit. Comment **qui que ce soit** pourrait-il... aimer **quelque chose** comme moi... ? Je dirais même plus, comment pourrais-tu, **toi**... qui es si parfait, ne serait-ce que me **regarder**... »

« Sayang » dit Magnus patiemment, « si **tu** peux aimer un démon, je pense que tu trouveras que c'est très facile pour ledit démon d'aimer un **ange** pure qui n'est _**rien**_ de toutes ces choses horribles qu'on l'a amené à croire qu'il était. »

« Tu n'es pas un démon ! »

« Ne le suis-je **pas** bébé ? Je le suis...regarde moi... » dit-il, mettant une main sur son visage, pointant ses yeux de chats, les doigts écartés. « et si tu ne peux toujours pas le voir, cela ne fait que prouver d'autant plus ce que je dis. Que tu es un trop gentil, et trop pur, bel ange qui est seulement capable de voir le bon en tout excepté en lui-même. Mon précieux néphilim aveugle... la plus belle âme réside en toi et tu ne peux même pas le voir... »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai.' dit Alec fermement. « elle réside en **toi.** Je peux au moins voir ça même si je suis aveugle comme tu dis ! » il baissa les yeux au sol, ajoutant dans un murmure « Je suis désolé... je suis désolé que tu puisse ne serait-ce que penser, que tu es tout sauf parfait.. » Il enlaça le sorcier étroitement, plaquant son visage contre sa poitrine, sanglotant, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. « je suis désolé... pour toujours te causer des ennuis... je t'aime... je t'aime tellement... je suis désolé... »

« Chut... » le calma Magnus, le serrant fort et embrassant ses cheveux « je suis là... je serai toujours là pour te tenir... pour arranger les chose... tu vas aller bien... je ne vais jamais au grand jamais te quitter... je t'aime... » Il le maintint contre lui jusqu'à ce que, épuisé par les larmes, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras.

 **...**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : je suis désolé que cette partie soit si petite, c'était l'original donc elle était censée être utilisée avec le chapitre 1.**

 **Je suis désolé que celle-là craigne un peu... Je le supprimerais complètement mais je n'ai pas pu m'amener à le faire, il y avait certaines parties que j'aimais... :/ j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop détesté !**

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice : la suite mercredi prochain !_


	3. Mauvais jour - Chapitre 3 (fin alt 2)

_note de la traductrice: Voilà le chapitre 3 ! plus tôt dans la journée cette fois-ci ! Toujours pas de béta lecture, donc excusez-moi pour les coquilles restantes._

* * *

 **note de l'auteur NiennorNight**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Cassandra Clare et donc ne possède aucun des personnages.**

* * *

 **Considérez la comme la fin alternative #1 ! (lisez le après le chapitre 1)**

* * *

 **Précédemment** : **Tu** , es parfait... Tout est de ma faute... Je... Je ne suis pas assez bien...» dit-il d'une voix fragile. « Je ne vais jamais... **Pourrait** jamais...etre... assez bien pour toi. Assez bien pour te mériter...» Magnus le regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot, l'incrédulité gravée sur ses beaux traits. « **Quoi?** » réussit-il à dire, finalement. «J'ai peur...» Alec continua, la voix basse.

* * *

«Je suis effrayé... terrifié. Peu importe combien j'y pense, j'atteins toujours la même conclusion. En aucune façon tu m'aimerais vraiment... en aucune façon tu **pourrais** vraiment m'aimer. Comment pourrais-tu ? Tu es parfait. De tous les point de vues. Beau à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, alors que moi ? Je suis quelconque. En piteux état et brisé. Insignifiant. Il n'y a rien de beau en moi, il n'y a même rien du tout de charmant... »

« Alexander ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'aime ! »

Le nephilim sourit tristement avant de dire « Et je te crois... Ne te méprends pas. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu m'aimes. Parce que tu es celui qui le dit. Tu sais que je te confierais ma vie, et je croirais quoi que tu dises parce que je sais que tu ne me mentirais pas... Et par l'ange ! Quand tu le dis, tu ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer à quel point ça me rend heureux, non, extatique. Parce que je t'aime tellement et t'entendre me le dire en retour est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre à tout ce que cette miserable vie m'envoie.

Mais parfois j'arrête d'y penser, et alors ça ne veut rien dire. Et bien que je te croie, j'ai peur. Je suis terrifié à l'idée du jour où tu me verras de la façon dont je me vois. Et alors...alors... » Sa voix se cassa et il prit une grande inspiration pour empêcher ses larmes de tomber.

« Et alors ? » demanda doucement Magnus, ses yeux verts pleins d'angoisse « alors quoi ? »

« Alors tu vas me quitter. Parce que tu m'auras vu pour ce que je suis réellement. Et tu auras raison de partir. Tu mérites **tellement plus** que ce que je pourrais jamais te donner... Pourtant, je serai reconnaissant, même du peu de temps offert à moi... ça ne sera pas assez, peu importe combien j'obtiendrai, ça ne sera jamais assez... Mais... Je serai reconnaissant. Pour le temps qu'il me restera. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? »

« Cela veut dire que je vais mourir. Je ne **peux pas** vivre sans toi. Plus **maintenant**. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne **veux** pas. Je ne veux pas surmonter ce monde sans toi... »

« Et n'avais-tu pas peur qu'en me disant ça, tu pourrais me faire m'en rendre compte plus tôt et te quitter ? Es-tu préparé à mourir ? Le veux-tu ? »

Alec releva la tête, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et remplis d'angoisse. « Oui... j'ai peur. Je te l'ai dit... mais... je me sentais aussi comme si je te dupais... Tu parais incapable de voir la vérité, et même si je suis heureux que tu sois si aveugle à cela, je t'aime trop... Comment pourrais-je te forcer à rester avec moi ? »

« Incroyable » soupira Magnus et Alec tressaillit légèrement. « Donc je suppose que tu veux entendre ma réponse à tout ça... n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il

Alec baissa les yeux au sol et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant une grande inspiration. « Je sais déjà... » dit-il d'un voix étouffée par les larmes non versées, ayant l'air terriblement vulnérable.

« Quand même, laisse moi te répondre. » dit Magnus doucement. « Tu as demandé ' **comment** ' et **'pourquoi'** je t'aimerais c'est ça ? » Alec baissa la tête encore plus, ses cheveux corbeau couvrant son visage et ne dit rien. Magnus remarqua qu'il avait commencé à trembler et il sentit son cœur se briser pour son ange.

« Alexander, je me suis demandé la même chose. Comment quelqu'un de si pur et angelique pourrait ne serait-ce que me **regarder** avec quoi que ce soit d'autre que du mépris reflété dans ses beaux yeux bleus ? »

Alec le regarda, la surprise gravée sur son visage. « _Quoi_ ? »

« Alec... Mon alec... » dit Magnus amoureusement « **Tu** es un ange parfait.. » Le nephilim secoua juste la tête en déni et Magnus continua « Tout ce que **je** suis... est une abomination... un démon... »

« Non ! » s'exclama Alec attrapant le flanc du sorcier en un instant. « De quoi tu parles ? Comment pourrais-tu dire quelque chose comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas vraiment le croire ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que non Magnus ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i ne pas croire Sayang ? Je suis endommagé...clairement, je suis celui qui ne doit pas rester avec toi, et **tu** ne peux même pas le voir. »

« Oh, je vois très bien. » dit Alec, reprenant contenance. « Tu **es** clairement endommagé.. » Magnus tourna sa tête ailleurs mais Alec l'attrapa gentiment et le tourna doucement pour qu'il lui fasse face, regardant amoureusement dans les yeux dorés verts félins. « tu es **très** endommagé si tu peux sincèrement croire toutes ces betises ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas... je vais te réparer... si tu veux que je reste"

Magnus sourit simplement et le tira dans une étreinte ferme. « Bien sur que oui Alexander... toujours... et je jure, je te ferai voir que tu es tout sauf insignifiant. Je te ferai te voir de la façon dont je te vois, mon bel ange. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas » dit Alec immédiatement, mais il souriait, sentant son cœur déjà plus léger, un lourd fardeau levé de ses épaules. « Mais merci d'essayer... »

* * *

 ** _note de l'auteur : Avez-vous aimé ? s'il vous plait, faites le moi savoir ! {quelle version avez-vous préféré? je pense que ça avait besoin de quelque chose de plus, désolé si c'est mauvais}_**

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice : prochain et dernier chapitre "bon jour" dans une semaine !_


	4. Bon Jour

_Note de la traductrice :_

 _Déjà merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu, commentés et/ou mis en favori, je suis heureuse que ma traduction vous plaise ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de la fic de **NiennorNight** , que je remercie de m'avoir autorisée à traduire._

 _Bluee-apple98, comme promis en temps et en heure !_

 _pas de bêta, donc les fautes sont entièrement les miennes._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur NiennorNight:**

 **Disclaimer : je en suis pas Cassandra Claire et donc en possède aucun des personnages.**

* * *

 **Et maintenant, après toute la dépression, il est l'heure pour le Bon Jours !**

* * *

 **Bon jour**

Magnus était étendu vautré sur le lit, sa tête sur les genoux d'Alec. La chanson jouant en fond changea et il fit un commentaire sur la nouvelle et rit, sa voix cristalline faisant écho dans la pièce, la faisant apparaitre plus joyeuse. Alec sourit doucement, baissant son regard sur Magnus, tandis que le sorcier faisait de nouveau attention à son téléphone, travaillant sur quelque chose. Alec tendit le bras et fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux soyeux de Magnus qui ferma ses yeux de chats en soupirant de contentement.

 _'Comment quelqu'un de si beau peut-il être à moi?'_ se demanda le néphilim ni pour la première ou la dernière fois, alors qu'il regardait le visage de son amant, émerveillé. Ses mouvements s'interrompirent, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées et Magnus tourna son regard sur lui, ses magnifiques yeux verts dorés curieux. Le chasseur d'ombre le regarda juste, enchanté encore une fois, tandis que Magnus tendait le bras pour entourer son visage de sa main libre et Alec se laissa aller au toucher de son amant, sentant son coeur fondre.

"Qu'est-ce qui en va pas?" demanda Magnus, sa voix basse et douce emplie de souci, tandis qu'il voyait l'expression du garçon.

"Rien" répondit-il "Je me demandais juste..."

"Demandais?" Magnus paraissait soudainement alarmé. "Demander a propos de quoi?"

 _'Il est si adorable...'_ pensa Alec mais dissimulant son sourire pour le rendre nerveux "Je me demandais..." sa voix diminua, tenant le visage du sorcier dans ses mains, passant distraitement un pouce sur ses pommettes; "quelle grande bonne action j'avais fait dans ma vie précédente.J'ai du être un grand héro du passé. Ou peut-être que j'ai guéri le cancer dans une vie future..."

"Quoi?" Magnus avait l'air confus.

"C'est la seule façon de l'expliquer." Le chasseur d'ombre rétorqua sombrement.

"Expliquer quoi?"

Alec sourit finalement, de ce sourire lumineux qu'il réservait juste à son aimé, et Magnis sentit son coeur s'arrêter. _'Il est tellement si parfait'_

Regardant au fond des magnifiques yeux félins verts dorés du sorcier, le garçon soupira. "Expliquer pourquoi je mériterais quelqu'un de si parfait." Ilexprima sans le savoir les pensées précédentes du sorcier. "Je dois avoir fait quelque chose d'extremement bien et cela est juste ma récompense." Il hocha la tête pour lui même, semblant satisfait et continua. "Ouaip. Ca doit être ça. C'est logique quand on y pense comme ça n'est-ce pas?" un autre sourire éblouissant.

Magnus le regarda juste de façon incrédule.

"Quoiiii?" lui demanda Alec quand son amant en dit rien mais continua à le fixer.

"Toi... toi stupide néphilim!" Magnus se débloqua le tirant dans ses bras et l'enlaçant fermement. "Stupide, stupide..." Après une minute, il le lacha, ébourriffant les cheveux du garçon et se recoucha sur ses genoux à nouveau. "Chéri, tu tues des démons quotidiennement pour protéger les humains, tu pourrais penser que ça compte comme un fait héroique... et aussi..." il lui sourit amoureusement, et maintenant, c'était au tour d'Alec de sentir son rythme cardiaque faiblir. "Si quelqu'un a fait quelque chose de bien et est maintenant récompensé pour ça, **bien sur** , ca a du être moi ! Maintenant, caresse mes cheveux." 'ordonna-t-il' fermant les yeux, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ok" dit seulement Alec, incapable de supprimer son propre sourire, tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser son front.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **...**

 **Avez-vous aimé? Qu'avez-vous pensé? J'adorerais si vous me le faisiez savoir ! Merce par avance ! (De plus, je suis désolé que celui-là soit si petit..)**

 _ **note:** Si je en me trompe pas (pardonnez-moi si c'est le cas) une personne est supposément capable de se réincarner à la fois dans le passé et dans le futur. {d'ou la ligne à propos de guérir le cancer dans une vie future, passée.}_

* * *

 _note de la traductrice : donc voilà, c'est la fin pour cette histoire ! On se retrouve dans tous les cas pour une nouvelle traduction dans pas longtemps, et si vous avez des envies que vous ne trouvez pas du côté français, je pourrais toujours voir du côté anglais !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


End file.
